


Can Confirm That Trip Was A Phat Yikes

by I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me



Series: Peter Parker's Doing His Bestpacito [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carries on and is straight after the previous fic, Flash is less of a dick but still a bit of a dick, Mentioned Michelle Jones, Mentioned Peter Parker, Mr Harrington has had enough of this shit, My guy is in the midst of a mental breakdown (lol same), scandalous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me/pseuds/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me
Summary: This is basically the reaction of the class on the bus after the Stark Industries trip and Mr Harrington's eventual nervous breakdown.Carries on from 'There's No Way This Will End Well || Peter's Trip to Stark Industries'
Series: Peter Parker's Doing His Bestpacito [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777753
Comments: 11
Kudos: 412





	Can Confirm That Trip Was A Phat Yikes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the support on the last fic I love you all so much I had no idea people would read it lol
> 
> I meant to write this ages ago so sorry for the delay had a few things come up it do be like that but it issss what it issss
> 
> Anyways I want to make this into a series based upon the first fic tell me what you guys think, so if you have any ideas or suggestions I'm open to them all xx

The yellow school bus began to move away from The Avengers Tower after the class had each found their seats and were safely sat down.

Pretty much every student, Mr Harrington included, had purchased some form of Stark Industries merchandise from the gift shop as a memento to remember their field trip at the last stop of their tour. Although to be fair it would have been virtually impossible for _anyone_ who attended the tour to even slightly forget the events that occurred that day.

The whole bus was more or less silent for about five-ish precious minutes as they all processed the disastrous day, that was until one brave soul by the name of Sally broke the spell with a “Well… I didn’t expect that”. This resulted in the whole class erupting in chaos trying to make sense of what just went down.

As the volume increased rapidly through everyone shouting across the enclosed space to one and other. Mr Harrington, the poor man, was quickly reaching his breaking point for the day.

It was already very late, much later than expected due to the ‘unexpected delays’ they were to legally call them if they didn’t want a law suit breathing down their necks.

Flash, who admittedly had started to tone down his assholeish ways since his and Peter’s private chat, was currently the loudest in the bus and Mr Harrington just wanted an aspirin and his bed.

“OKAY, THAT’S ENOUGH. LADIES AND GENTLEMENT THE VOLUME INSIDE THIS BUS IS ASTONOMICAL, IT IS WAY TOO LOUD, EVERYONE QUIET NOW UNLESS YOU WANT DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL EVERY DAY NEXT WEEK”

The man’s outburst shut all the energised students up.

“I understand that you all have questions, and I know today’s events were astonishingly shocking,” he spoke at a volume that didn’t split particles.

“Some might even say ‘ ** _scandalous’_** ” Cindy whispered to Betty who simply raised her eyebrows, having known most of the secrets already because peak journalism amirite (admittedly this was excluding the one about a vigilantly in tights apparently sits in front of her in Maths).

“but please for the love of all things holy stop yelling before my head explodes” Mr Harrington carried on speaking slowly whilst rubbing his temples in a circular motion, “None of us here know the answers that we crave and we likely won’t know until Monday, so lets all chill and take a nap until we get back to school okay guys?”

Everyone glanced at each other none of them daring to speak up and push the poor dude who was currently the literal definition of ‘Done™’ over the metaphorical cliff edge that he was balancing on so expertly, like a man on a tightrope who hadn’t a clue how the fuck he got up there.

Well that was everyone besides Flash. That boy had a death wish and was clearly was still learning how to reframe from grinding people’s gears for shits and giggles out of boredom. Even his friends were almost frantically shaking their heads in a weak attempt to save him from their exhausted teacher’s wrath.

“But Sir-” Flash started standing up.

Abe and Charles were making frantic gestures for him to give his ass a home back on that seat and quit before the deepest pits of hell was unleashed upon the bus, and Cindy and Sally immediately covered their ears.

“I SAID **CHILL** FLASH, WE’VE ALL HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT TODAY. DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW TO CHILL OR SHALL I _SHOW_ YOU **HOW**. **TO**. **_CHILL_**?”

Mr Harrington yelled with intense fury that no one had ever witnessed before and they all collectively shit themselves.

Flash’s ass had never met a seat as fast as it did in that second, like for real the speed in which he sat down definitely did not spark joy within his spine.

Never before had Mr Harrington clapped back with the forced of a thousand storms.

Betty sent a quick text to MJ saying “Mr Harrington has finally lost his shit, can I get an F in the chat” and had to hold her nose to stop herself from snorting too loud when she received an “F” response from MJ.

The remainder of the bus ride back to Midtown High was the quietest bus journey any of them had ever had the delight to be a part of.

As the Academic Decathlon Team left the PTSD inducing vehicle to find their parents, as it was too late for them to all make their way home alone (people like Peter existed for a reason around these parts), Mr Harrington stopped them to quickly remind them that they signed the NDAs and could not breathe a word of what they saw at Stark Industries. The students vigorously nodded with one last hesitant but understanding glance at each other before all but sprinting to their parents to go home.

Monday was gonna be interesting.


End file.
